


Making Reservations

by cymyguy



Series: Paraplegic Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Date Night, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Professional athletes, Suits, Valentines, double amputee Kageyama, injury not detailed, kagehina in their 40s, paraplegic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama was in charge of getting flowers. He brings in a mixed pink bouquet as wide as his shoulders, coming straight to Hinata on the couch and setting the vase on the low table in front of him. Then he puts his hands on his hips, sticking his chest out, and smirks.“Proud of yourself?” Hinata leans forward to inspect them.“I picked everything out myself. The rose was my idea too.”There’s a single red rose in the center of all the pink. Hinata can’t help it, he laughs.“Considering it was my idea, you’re taking this pretty seriously!” His partner is the best. “I better get serious too.” Hinata scoots off to the bedroom to put on his suit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Paraplegic Kageyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Making Reservations

Hinata mentioned Valentine’s to his boyfriend approximately eight months ago. If he wanted to get a really good reservation to a classy place on that particular day, he knew he’d have to call well in advance. So he just wanted to know if Kageyama would be game for it before going to the trouble.

Kageyama had the audacity to look up from the dinner Shouyou made him, eyebrow raised, and say:

“You’re confident we’ll still be together by that time?”

Hinata had voiced his very justifiable outrage. They’d been together for nearly four full years, never taken a break. Moved into a spacious apartment that was easy for Kageyama to make accommodating, and a short commute from both Kageyama’s university and the high school where Hinata coached. Shared all the cooking and cleaning duties and met all each other’s friends and family. Yes, Hinata said, he _was_ confident that he could plan this date with reasonable certainty in the future. Kageyama had shrugged and told him he better pick a good place.

“I will,” Hinata said. “And Kageyama, if we _aren’t_ together anymore, I’m sure I’ll be able to find someone else who will want to go out with me for Valentine’s.”

He smiled, and Kageyama couldn’t even manage a begrudging one in return, which was one of the best things about the man. He scowled at his food, and pouted through the rest of dinner and dishes, until Hinata smacked his backside with the towel then wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“You’d find a new date just as easily, I’m sure,” Hinata had graciously said.

“I would,” his partner snipped. But he slipped his fingers between the ones Shouyou had splayed over his pec, making it clear he wasn’t planning on having to find someone new, either.

Anyway. Today’s the day, eight months later, and yes, he and Kageyama are still a couple, thank you very much. Hinata got a reservation at a really good sushi place for an ideal time, thanks to his foresight. They’ll need to be getting ready soon, as it’s set for a couple hours and the place is pretty far from their part of the city. Kageyama troops in right on time.

He was in charge of getting flowers. He brings in a mixed pink bouquet as wide as his shoulders, coming straight to Hinata on the couch and setting the vase on the low table in front of him. Then he puts his hands on his hips, sticking his chest out, and smirks.

“Proud of yourself?” Hinata leans forward to inspect them.

“I picked everything out myself. The rose was my idea too.”

There’s a single red rose in the center of all the pink. Hinata can’t help it, he laughs.

“Wow Kageyama! If you enjoy this so much, why haven’t you ever given me flowers before?”

His face falters.

“You’ve never asked for any,” he says, very certain. “I didn’t know if you liked flowers. Do you?”

“Anyone would like flowers from Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata points out.

He can see the gears turn in Kageyama’s head as he starts to reevaluate their entire relationship. But he doesn’t let him get too far.

“We should get ready to go now.”

Kageyama nods. “I want to be first,” he says, already striding for the hall.

They haven’t shown each other what they planned to wear. They don’t really do special dates like this, so Hinata thought it would be a nice idea. After a while, he hears one door open and another shut, Kageyama going into the bathroom, and he grins as a little excitement flutters in him. His partner manages to give him youthful feelings all the time, even though he didn’t meet Kageyama until well after youth. At first he thought Kageyama brought out a childish side of him, but the older he gets, the less he considers it a bad thing.

Kageyama comes clicking down the hall, and Hinata turns on the couch, to see him with his shoes in one hand, the other brushing down the front of his suit when he sees Hinata is looking. It’s a familiar grey suit, one he wears to work when there’s a major meeting. He has a darker grey shirt underneath, and a pink tie, a light shade, but bright.

“New tie.” Hinata grins. “Cute.”

“I knew you’d say that,” he huffs.

Hinata chuckles. But he feels bright inside, and his teasing smile feels too soft. Tobio looks handsome and wonderful. The suit reminds him that his partner will be graduating with his degree in a couple months, then moving into the position JVA has been preparing him for. Hinata is already proud, has been proud every time the papers for Kageyama’s newly-earned credits came in the mail.

Kageyama has combed his hair over to the side, as opposed to the usual middle part, and as Hinata approaches he can see there’s a little gel in it. And Kageyama hasn’t shaved in more than a week. He prefers a clean face, but he knows how fond Hinata is of his stubble, so he’s let it come in for the date. It’s about half grays, in contrast to his hair, which only has a gray here or there, hidden among the black unless you get close enough. Hinata has come to the irritating conclusion that Kageyamas have an undeniable beauty at every age. But Tobio once voiced an observation about graying quicker than his father did; it’s probably an effect of the accident, they’d both reasoned to themselves.

“You look great,” Hinata grumbles, making Kageyama rumble a short laugh. But when Hinata grabs his chin and tries to give him a kiss, Kageyama resists coming down to his level.

“We shouldn’t do that until we get back home,” he says.

Hinata scowls, running his hands against his prickly jaws.

“It’s more romantic to hold back until the end of the night,” Kageyama says confidently.

Hinata grins.

“Considering it was my idea, you’re taking this pretty seriously!” His partner is the best. “I better get serious too.” Hinata scoots off to the bedroom.

He puts on his black suit and shirt, and red tie. He and Kageyama always manage to coordinate like that. He takes his glasses from the dresser and slips them in his pocket, then goes to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth he gives himself a once-over in the mirror. If he had any white hairs, Kageyama would definitely have pointed them out. During his career under the sun, he got in the habit of shaving the bottom, and he’s continued to get it cut the same way. He opted for a clean shave for the date, though regularly he’s scruffy; his ginger whiskers come in patchy, unlike Kageyama’s perfectly even shadow, but he’s found it helps to counter his height and distinguish him as the coach when he’s with his players. But today, clean and young(ish) is desirable.

When Hinata comes out, Kageyama is in the kitchen. He turns when he hears Hinata, and forgets what he’s doing with the washcloth in his hand, smiling a tiny smile at him. The only reason it doesn’t knock Shouyou right out is because he sees the dark spots on Kageyama’s shirt.

“What did you do?” he accuses. “That’s milk down your front, isn’t it!”

“I only—It was just a little,” he mumbles, setting the washcloth down. “Sorry. Should I change?”

Hinata smiles, painfully fond instead of properly exasperated, and shrugs. “It’ll dry.”

Kageyama comes toward him then, and Hinata’s smile gets a little flustered, as he rubs at the back of his head. Then he digs into his pocket and whips out his glasses.

“What do you think, Kageyama? Glasses?” He takes them off. “Or no glasses?”

“Glasses,” he nods.

Hinata settles them back on his nose and gives a quick wink. In response Kageyama walks to the genkan and starts putting on his shoes.

“Oh, damn, I forgot to call the taxi ahead of time! I hope we don’t—”

“I called, it should be waiting now,” Kageyama says.

“Oh. How’d you know I planned to take a taxi?”

“It made sense, for this kind of date.”

“Well, how’d you know I forgot to call?”

Kageyama only gives him a look before heading out the door. Hinata bolts after him.

“I know you love to expound on all my faults, but let’s be civil tonight!”

Hinata ordered them the deluxe seven courses and chose all their favorites. They have warm seats at a table against the wall, far enough from the door but not too close to the noise of the kitchen, again thanks to Hinata’s thoughtful planning. They bring the sushi piece by piece on little square plates, with tiny shots of sake and pickled ginger on the side. Between courses they have intervals to talk at leisure.

“I really think you should grow it out!” Hinata says. “Beards are totally in right now, even for the youngest guys out there!”

“That’s why you grow yours out? Because it’s in?”

“Yeah!”

“Hinata, I already know you grow yours out because it makes you look older! You have a use for it, but why do I have to look older?” he demands.

“Well, I can give you one reason. How many people gave you chocolates and stuff at school last week? Just because I didn’t see any of them doesn’t mean I don’t know you got them.”

Kageyama scowls.

“Imagine what it’ll be like on white day. It would deter those college kids a little, at least, if you looked more _my_ age than theirs.”

He’s given Kageyama other suggestions on how to deter his classmates. One of them being a threat about giving him something that will show everyone Kageyama has a devoted partner. But whenever he mentions that in particular, Kageyama apparently feels the need to threaten him in return, reminding Hinata he wouldn’t be allowed to take that back if he gave it out. Hinata doesn’t know why he loves this clueless man the way he does.

Kageyama is looking at him far too seriously. “You want me to try that?”

“No, Kageyama,” he chuckles, “Of course you should look whatever way you consider best. If you think you’re sexiest with a clean chin, how could I argue with it? I’d never win against someone who's handsome no matter what!”

“Sh—Shut up.”

Hinata only looks around and notices all the other couples flaunting their status after Kageyama’s hand has found his under the table. Kageyama is as oblivious as ever, habitually going about his check of Hinata’s nails, resting his fingers under Hinata’s as he runs his thumb along the edge of each, then down along the beds. When they’re at home on the couch this never fails to make Shouyou drowsy; he’s always suspected it was a tactic to get him to quiet down, but it probably quiets Kageyama too, on the inside. That’s a nice thought.

When their waiter sets down the final course, Kageyama gapes. Then he shoots a glare over the table.

“What?! Isn’t it your favorite?”

“Why would you order it at the end,” Kageyama says, “I might not even be able to get it down.” He rubs his stomach. “It’s because you still eat like you’re 20. I don’t know how…”

Hinata snickers, picks up his piece and takes a pointedly large bite. Kageyama’s brow furrows deeper, and he raises his piece to the challenge. With smaller bites, he finishes, and don’t think Hinata missed that little wobble of a smile as he chewed his last. The man is so easy to keep happy.

This date is starting to make Hinata feel like a chocolate melting in Tobio’s pocket.

It’s been about exactly two hours when they leave the place. Hinata told him he has to go down the street and pick up something he ordered, and as they start down the somewhat crowded sidewalk together, Hinata slips his arm through Kageyama’s.

“What?” Kageyama says, frowning down at him. “You need to lean on me now? You seriously couldn’t handle that sake, Hinata? It was less than a bottle a piece.”

“Oh shut up.”

Kageyama grumbles something, slipping his hand into his coat pocket. Hinata leads him up to the shop on the corner. He steps in and comes back out with a little box.

“What is it?”

“Dessert,” he grins. “I’ll take mine home—” He loops his arm through Kageyama’s again. “—And you can take yours home.”

Kageyama puzzles. “You’re not going to share it with me?”

“I was implying that _I’m_ your after-dinner sweet to enjoy.”

Kageyama blinks.

Hinata sighs and knocks his head against his bicep. “Of course I’m going to share it with you. I’ll feed you myself!”

At least that gets a reaction. He can see Kageyama’s face flush a lovely red in the icy light mounted by the shop’s door.

“Come on.” Kageyama pulls him back toward the sushi place. “Have to catch the taxi.”

They wait along the curb, with other couples and groups of couples flowing by. When it’s been a few minutes, Kageyama shifts beside him, bumping up behind. He wraps his arm around his back and rests his hand at Hinata’s opposite hip. Hinata looks up at him, raising his brows behind his glasses, but Kageyama is coolly silent.

“Oh, hey! I forgot, can we take a picture? My players were badgering me about my plans for Valentine’s.”

“Oh.” Kageyama nods. “Okay.”

Hinata holds his phone out. “Here we go.”

Before Hinata can think, his partner has bent and pressed a kiss into his hair. Hinata bursts out laughing before he’s even seen the photo he captured.

“What the hell Kageyama! What are you doing?!”

“You didn’t tell me what I was supposed to do,” he snaps. “It was the first thing I thought of!”

Hinata laughs in his face. “That’s great, but I can’t show this to high schoolers, they’ll go crazy! I’ll never hear the end of it.” He grabs Kageyama by the chin and shakes him a little. “You can be a bit more subtle, alright loverboy?”

“Forget it.” Kageyama pushes him off and steps toward the arriving taxi. “We’re going.”

“Aw come on Kageyama—”

He pulls Hinata into the backseat. Hinata manages to snap a picture while Kageyama is speaking to the driver; sadly less legit than when he had his arm around him, but at least he’ll avoid scandal at work. And that other picture will definitely be kept, safely.

Kageyama’s hand, stretched over the small of his back, guides him up from the sidewalk to the door of their apartment, which Hinata unlocks. By the time he’s slipped free of his shoes, Kageyama has stripped him of his coat himself, and has him by the front of his suit, smirking down at him triumphantly.

“We’re back home,” he says.

Hinata matches him with his most evil grin. “We haven’t had our dessert yet.”

Kageyama’s lips twist up in a pout, but he releases Hinata, and follows obediently to the kitchen table. They wash their hands. Hinata grabs a plate and takes the sliver of yellow, pink-swirled cheesecake from its box. He pours one half glass and one full glass of milk and sits down with them. He offers the first bite to Kageyama, who gives him a dark look, but opens his mouth to accept it from the spoon. Hinata takes a bite himself.

“Mmm…”

Kageyama continues to eat from his hand, but all the while he watches him for a sign. For all his hypercompetitive tendencies, Kageyama sends chance balls into Hinata’s court an awful lot. It took a good couple years, but he doesn’t have a guard to put up anymore. He has complete faith that Hinata will pass the ball back to him eventually, and he’s keen on watching what Hinata does in the meantime. Hinata doesn’t need to comment on it; he just focuses on not disappointing.

He leaves a little milk in the bottom of his glass. Kageyama finishes it off, then is up and spinning for the sink to rinse the glasses. Hinata creeps up to his back, and when Kageyama turns around, he catches his face in his hands and kisses him. It’s only lips, but it’s long and not shy. Kageyama hasn’t been shy about wanting some action since they got their first time out of the way, and Hinata is the same.

He leads Kageyama by the hand, but dodges from his path at the sight of the flowers in the living room. He plucks the rose from the center of the bouquet, teasing it in Kageyama’s scowling face as he pulls him down the hall.

Hinata puts the rose between his teeth as they undress in front of their respective closets. He sneaks a peek once Kageyama’s jacket is off and he’s started loosening his tie, and another when he’s dropping his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. Kageyama watches him steadily. Hinata hangs up his pants, then slips the stem of the rose behind the band of his underwear, which he bought specially for the occasion. They’re red with little white hearts all over them, and they leave a good portion of his cheeks out in the back. Hinata puts his hand on one hip and cocks it. Kageyama’s eyes travel down to his matching crew socks, and he starts to smile.

“You dumbass.”

“How can you say that, I put in all this effort for you, down to the last detail!”

Hinata turns and marches for the dresser, pretending to pout but really flashing Kageyama his ass as he takes out his earrings. He feels him come up behind him, but doesn’t turn around until he’s good and ready. Kageyama still wears that little smile as he reaches out his hands and takes Hinata’s glasses off him, setting them on the dresser. He kisses the bridge of his nose where they sat. When Hinata sees the blue of his eyes again, and that elegant salt and pepper along his jawline, and his perfectly silky hair perfectly coifed to the side, he resists about the ten thousandth urge to tell Kageyama he can do absolutely anything he wants with him. Kageyama turns and walks around to his side of the bed, like he hasn’t left devastation in his wake.

Hinata crawls onto the mattress and flops against his pillow, while Kageyama takes off his prosthetic legs. His briefs are the usual black. Hinata reaches out a hand and runs it along the width of his shoulders until Kageyama turns, swinging his thighs around so he faces him. Immediately Hinata attacks his hair with his hands.

“Hey!” Kageyama pins him over. “What the hell?”

“It’ll only stay messy when there’s gel in it!” Hinata whines. “Otherwise it’s impossibly smooth. That’s kind of sexy, how it does that,” he grumbles, “But—” He moves his hands back up, making two big sweeps through his hair with his fingers. “Like this it’s _really_ hot.”

Kageyama clucks his tongue, grabbing at one of Hinata’s hands. But then he smirks.

“Yours looks like this all the time.” He musses his hand over it.

“I know, I know. You’ve seen what happens if I try to comb it down.”

“I meant,” Kageyama says, “You’re hot all the time.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Oh reall—”

Kageyama kisses him. Hinata still fights it enough to smirk against his mouth. He stops when Kageyama slips fingers underneath his waistband and maneuvers his soft cock to lay against his pelvis, pressing his hand flat against it. Hinata starts to roll his hips up, undulating gently as their kiss deepens. Kageyama likes to feel him get hard in his hand. Hinata stretches his hands over his shoulders down his back, feeling the soft layer that’s settled atop his remarkable muscle.

Kageyama kisses him long enough for Hinata to go still under him, forgetting anything but hugging him around the neck and matching his earnest lips, one hand squeezing and tugging through his hair. When Kageyama splits the kiss, it’s gently as can be, and his breath fans over Hinata’s face as he runs a thumb along his bottom lip. They feel full and plump, but at the same time like they’ll shrivel away with nothing more to feast on.

Kageyama wriggles down on the bed. He turns Hinata away from him onto his side, lifts his top leg, and positions his head between his thighs. He doesn’t have to ask before Hinata tosses the lube at him. Hinata’s thigh rests on his shoulder, his heart-socked heel on his back.

“How’s the position?”

“You wanna tell me what we’re doing,” Hinata says, “Before I answer that?”

Kageyama squeezes lube onto two fingertips. With the other hand he pulls at the inside hem of Hinata’s underwear, exposing his hole. He rubs the lube against it.

“Ah—O—kay—”

Kageyama pulls back the red hem on top, exposing half of his sack and the edge of his cock. He drops his head and kisses through the thick hair just to the side. Then he kisses his ball sack, and kisses it again with a little flick of his tongue. Hinata tightens his thigh down on his shoulder like a vice.

“Position?”

“I’m—” He buries his hand in Kageyama’s hair. “—Good like this.”

Kageyama nods.

He kisses, sucks, rolls his tongue against his one bare ball, and licks strips up the side of his cock, until the head is pushed out of Hinata’s waistband and drooling against his stomach. Simultaneously, carefully, he works Hinata open with his fingers. Hinata trusts him more with the job than he trusts himself, that’s how thorough he is. Pristinely filed nails rub along slick walls, and Hinata yanks on his hair whenever he brushes over a good, raw spot, not subdued in his yelps, because that in turn will do some things for Kageyama. Kageyama mouths him over the heart-dotted fabric, giving mediocre attention to his other side, before his tongue slips back around the shape of his exposed testicle. When he laps fast and firm at the skin just underneath his sack, and his chin hair scratches against his thigh, Hinata shivers violently, digging his fingertips into Kageyama’s scalp.

Tobio seems to appreciate that reaction immensely; he peppers methodical kisses up to his inner knee, then nuzzles back into the crease of his thigh, kissing and then licking long strokes.

“Tah—Tobio—”

A happy groan rumbles from his partner, and his cheek brushes up against his pelvis as he brings his face higher. Hinata pins his head to his body. Kageyama licks at the tip of his dick sticking out of his waistband. He mouths at it, takes the little bit he can through his lips, circles his tongue around it, and Hinata stutters. Kageyama kisses the spot where the waistband restricts it, then cups his lips again, lightly, over the exposed head.

“Kageyama! Just take them _off_.”

Kageyama shakes his head.

“Too cute,” he says. Like it’s a law of nature he’d never go against.

So Hinata is forced to squirm through more torturous minutes. Only when it will no longer be a stretch, does Kageyama put in his third finger. The added thickness still feels good. Hinata lifts his thigh off Kageyama’s shoulder, opening his stance on instinct. That gets him a smile against his skin as Kageyama pumps his fingers in and out, little shifts that build up a firey need in Hinata’s gut. Then he slows his fingers, and goes deeper, and Hinata feels his tongue run along the edge where he’s spread against Kageyama’s knuckles. His tongue toys there at his seam, and Hinata throws his head back and hums and haws his appreciation.

“—Want that in me too, Tobio—”

Tobio’s fingers pop out of him, one by one, and then his tongue delves inside. Shouyou’s hand relaxes in his hair for those seconds, and then he fists the slippery black locks again when Kageyama stuffs him with his hand. He pumps him up inside, then eases his hand out completely.

“You’re ready.”

Shouyou grins at him as Kageyama reaches for the towel on the nightstand and dries his hand. He strips his briefs off and drops them to the floor, and Hinata’s smile switches to a different circuit. They weren’t together many months at all before Kageyama stopped being abrupt with his stripping, stopped trying to avoid bringing attention to his legs. Still, Hinata glows whenever he happens to observe it. A smile twitches on Kageyama’s mouth then, as he looks down and rubs his hands over his knees, where his legs end. Like he can read into Hinata’s face and know what he’s thinking. Kageyama is comfortable with him, and Hinata is thinking he wants them to remain this way for as long as that’s the case. If that’s for one more Valentine’s, or thirty more, or even more than that, he doesn’t mind.

Kageyama drops down for a kiss, and Hinata pulls him down flat, instantly rutting his cock up between his rows of abs, with Kageyama’s own cock hard against his bouncing thigh. For a while he concedes to this, flowing seamlessly into the rhythm of Hinata’s leg against him, but when Hinata’s mouth starts to twitch against his, emitting throaty gasps between them, and his upward thrusting gets too pointed, Kageyama resists Hinata’s grip on his biceps. He pries his chest up off Hinata’s.

“I didn’t do that work for nothing.”

Hinata smiles. “Okay. We’re gonna spoon, like this, right?” He props himself back on his side. “Make it extra cuddly!”

“Tch. I already know.”

Kageyama flops down beside him, and Hinata gives a victory shiver as his partner’s arms wrap around him. Tobio had guns before his accident, Hinata knows, he’s seen the pictures, but his career switch to sitting volleyball put even greater demand on his upper body, and today, his arms are stacked. He uses them to pin Hinata to his brick wall of a chest, and Hinata feels tiny, but safe. He feels like a discardable toy, but when Kageyama wraps him up like this, he feels incredibly sexy too. Kageyama can probably tell, when Hinata sinks his hips up and back, pressing against him, and reaches behind with his hand and grips the bottom of his hair as he turns his head to meet his eyes.

He smiles, and Kageyama’s lips wobble. Before they can tug too far, he shifts around so he can reach to kiss him. He aligns them properly again, pulls down the back of the stupid underwear Hinata is still wearing, and feeds in his cock, Hinata accepting it with dizzying, comforting ease.

“Kageyamaaa—”

He starts to fuck him slowly. Hinata’s hand slides from his hair, across his jaw, then off. Kageyama catches it when it flops toward the pillows, and Hinata curls his fingers through his and holds tightly.

“How are you—feeling?” Hinata asks as he’s emptied. Kageyama is always in tune with himself, and he likes when Hinata checks in on him too.

He fills Hinata again.

“Ah—”

“Good.” His throat vibrates against the back of Hinata’s head.

“Even though you ate too much earlier?”

“Raw fish gives sustained energy. I feel like I’ll last.”

“Good. You can—cuddle me a long time,” he smirks.

Kageyama’s biceps press harder on him, and if Hinata was 15 or 20 years younger he might ask to be choked by them. But he tries not to mourn over that. He’s here with Kageyama now, that’s what matters, and what he should enjoy.

But it’s not long at all before Kageyama doesn’t seem to be enjoying. He grows restless, uneven in his thrusts, irritated in his upper movements.

“Position?” Hinata guesses.

“I know you—like this one,” he says. “But it’s never been—the easiest for me.”

“You—Huh—You mean—”

“I can’t reach anything,” he mumbles into Hinata’s hair.

It’s true. While Shouyou enjoys all the bodily contact, with his size relative to his partner’s, his head fits snugly under Kageyama’s chin while Kageyama’s cock is inside. It’s nearly impossible to crane far enough to reach anything for a kiss, like Hinata’s shoulders or neck, or even ear.

“Oh. You’re right.”

“Obviously,” he huffs, “I know what I can and can’t reach—”

“Wait, I know! Pull out, pull out—” He swats at Kageyama’s glute until he starts to slide free.

Hinata pulls the underwear up off his thighs, which is highly unpleasant with a wet ass, but he’ll endure it to save their evening of romance. He snatches the lube bottle from where Kageyama returned it to the nightstand. He lifts his leg and wets the insides of his thighs, the lube slicking his leg hair to his skin, then tosses the bottle aside.

“Okay, come down here Kageyama.”

He turns his head and tugs at his shoulder as Kageyama is slow to shift.

“Come on, come right here.” He pats his thigh. “You know I know how you like these.”

Kageyama gingerly takes hold of his hips and scoots himself down, until he can rest his cock on Hinata’s bottom leg. The peaks of his chest sit just below Hinata’s shoulder blades at this leveled height, and when he presses forward his face goes into the shaved part of Hinata’s hair. Tobio inhales deeply.

“Better?”

He nods into his hair. Hinata chuckles to himself, and closes Tobio’s cock up in his thighs. Tobio hums behind him, and slips just a tiny bit through the coating of lube.

“I can fuck them?” he murmurs, right into Hinata’s ear now. Oh, this was a _good_ idea.

“Mm hm. Oh, but if they start to chafe later, you have to put lotion on them.”

Kageyama scoops him up tight in his arms.

“You’ll definitely let me do it?”

Hinata laughs. “You pervert! Yes, Kageyama, it’s your responsibility.”

He buries his nod in Hinata’s neck and drives his cock between his thighs. Hinata likes that he can control how tight he is around Kageyama. He squeezes hard enough to stop his momentum, and when Kageyama reloads, he has to throw his hips hard against him.

“Like that?”

“Yes. That’s good,” he says on Hinata’s neck. He starts to splatter it with kisses, some turning open-mouthed as his lips break apart at the end of a thrust.

And Hinata enjoys it, he really, _really_ does, Kageyama’s pants gushing over his ear, his prickly face brushing against his shoulders, how rushed he is to plunge his cock back between his thighs. Kageyama grunts behind him, putting a firm squeeze on the hand his holds against the pillows. Hinata whines, straining against his waistband as his cock throbs and weeps sticky onto his stomach. And Kageyama knows, because he always does, mercifully dipping a hand into his briefs and gripping his shaft without preamble. He thumbs his slit, firm but slow, holding back just enough to keep him off the edge, to make him bubble up and dribble out like an eager fountain.

“Shou.”

Hinata turns his head, smirking, because the way Kageyama calls him that makes him feel like a child caught misbehaving. It’s endearing, nonetheless. Kageyama pins his twisted head to the pillow with a kiss at the same time as he jerks him off. Hinata moans into it, back seizing up and a leg kicking in reflex as pleasure showers him. He bucks into Kageyama’s tender hand until the white fuzz in his head starts to clear out. Kageyama lets up with the kiss, and Hinata gasps him in.

He stares at blue eyes with a single frown wrinkle centering them, until something velvet soft pokes his cheek. Then Kageyama taps his nose with it, the rose that was still in his underwear this whole time, judging by the man’s smirk.

“Dumbass.”

Hinata takes it and sets it carefully next to them. Kageyama is kissing an outline along his ear and back down his neck. Hinata closes his thighs properly again.

“Just how long are you going to last, old man?” he says. “Should I time it?”

“Probably not worth that,” Kageyama grunts, “But maybe a few minutes. If it’s okay. You might get sore.”

“That’s your intention, isn’t it? Have at it, Kageyama.”

Kageyama grins against his neck. His hand moves over his hip, down to his thigh, and his fingers dig in above his knee right before he plunges his cock forward again. With his muscles jello-y after orgasm, it’s more of a challenge to keep his thighs tight, but Hinata tries his damned best. Apparently it’s alright, because Kageyama starts to act like a very large, overfriendly animal, a side Hinata hasn’t seen before. He clings with his arms and bumps with his chest, huffs and snorts and hums into Hinata’s hair. He covers his neck and shoulders in kisses, noses under his chin, even flicks his tongue against the shell of Hinata’s ear. It’s like a big heap of snow is melting on him.

“You like this, Kageyama,” he dares to coo.

A stubborn grunt at his shoulder, but Kageyama’s thighs slap up against his faster.

“Hinata,” Tobio huffs in his ear. “I might not—be the best date—But I can improve—with more practice.”

Hinata lies still for several seconds. Then he turns his head, and slowly smiles.

“Shut up Tobio. You _know_ you’re the best.”

He means it. Tobio surges forward and kisses him, rolling Hinata farther onto his stomach than his side. He drops his head heavy against his neck, grips both thighs in his hands and rides him into the bed, spurting hot on Hinata’s tingling skin. He reaches a hand back and pats down Kageyama’s disheveled hair as he wets his neck with labored breaths. Hinata snickers.

Kageyama props them back on their sides. Still enclosed by Hinata, he murmurs.

“Then, if I planned something for our anniversary in the fall, would you go?”

Hinata cranes his neck. “Go where?”

Kageyama averts his eyes, watching his fingers as he moves them against Hinata’s hip.

“I want to take you to Italy.”

“What,” Hinata shouts. “Was this supposed to be a surprise or something?!”

“No. I just want to plan something ahead of time, like you planned this.”

“Of course I’d go with you, idiot.”

“I wanted to do it last year,” Kageyama pouts, “But I didn’t know if it would be smart to make reservations for the future.”

“That’s what reservations are, Kageyama,” he laughs.

Kageyama is quiet, leaning down and dropping his chin on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Do all the scheming you want, Kageyama. Just keep in mind that I’ll be doing some too.”

He puts the rose between his teeth and winks.


End file.
